The Moral Implications
by Blue-eyesThropp
Summary: Jareth wasn't evil. Not really. He supposed that he had never been much bothered about the moral implications of things.


**Author's Note: This is a fanfiction test-drive. Basically, this was my first draft for a Labyrinth fanfiction that I've had in my head for ages. I never got round to the actual fanfiction, though, and when I discovered this old thing on my USB stick, I figured I might as well publish it. If this gets good reviews and/or if you'd like to hear more about the Goblin King, then I'll think about writing that full fanfic. If not, this can stay a oneshot. So, enjoy, and please review!  
xxx**  
**Blue-eyes**

**Summary: Jareth wasn't evil. Not really. He supposed that he had never been much bothered about the moral implications of things. **

**Dislaimer: I own nothing. There, that should do it. **

The Moral Implications

He wasn't evil. Not really. He supposed that he had never been much bothered about the moral implications of things, but it was a long stretch from indifferent to evil, wasn't it? He had been a spoiled child, his goblin Mother and Father at his constant beck and call. He assumed that they had felt sorry for him, finding him out in the cold, lost in a labyrinth at the young age of eight. They had taken him in, the Goblin King and Queen, and had treated him like handsome son. He had been tutored privately by the two doorknockers, the two most intelligent 'men' in the entire labyrinth, and by the Scottish Guards. They had taught him mathematics and logic, while the Doorknockers had taught him the art of rhetoric, when they weren't bickering about their contradicting opinions. His parents had given him everything that he had wanted.

Or nearly everything. Jareth was an only child. He had neither brother nor sister. Of course, being as he was, so spoiled and demanding, a little brother or sister was what he wanted most. Despite his not caring about right and wrong, and his general indifference to everything not material, he loved children. Caring for them, playing with them- he remembered his little cousin, Tobias, whom he had loved endlessly, but who had died when Jareth was six. Ever since he had lost his cousin, his longing for little sibling had grown stronger and ever stronger.

His Goblin Mother and Father were, unfortunately, unable to bear children, another reason why they had so eagerly taken in Jareth. Jareth thought this very unfair. He didn't consider once that, perhaps, the Goblin Kind and Queen would dearly have loved to bear children of their own and were equally diappointed, if not more so, than Jareth that they couldn't.

So Jareth grew old on his own. No siblings, just him and his two 'parents', the Goblin King and Queen, who were aging much faster than Jareth would have expected. He was only fifteen when the Queen died, and seventeen when the other royal passed away, leaving the Goblin Kingdom in all its glory, as well as the ominous labyrinth to him. He had many followers, all of them Goblins. He celebrated and held balls often, and was a clever, if tyrannical ruler. But the Goblins weren't exactly bright, and most of them needed someone to tell them precisely what to do and how to live.

Some Goblins tried to rebel, but Jareth was well educated by Goblin standards, and cunning, and soon the only rebel left was a Goblin named Hoggle, who soon joined forces with Jareth, cowardly as he was.

Jareth, now well into his twenties, still longed for a young child to share his life with. What was more; he wanted a little son of his own, now being too old to have a baby sibling. He had Goblins searching high and low for an attractive Goblin wife for him, but there wasn't an attractive Goblin anywhere. The prettiest was the Junkyard Lady, and she was no match for Jareth. Besides, she smelt quite awful. So, he had the Goblins search for a young Goblin orphan, but there was only one little boy, who was over eleven years old (in human years) and he had kicked Jareth in the groin at first sight and had fled somewhere into the labyrinth.

So when Sarah had asked him to take away Toby, he had taken the chance immediately. And he saw a beautiful wife in Sarah. The could be Goblin King, Queen and Prince together.

Jareth wasn't evil. Not really. He supposed that he had never been much bothered about the moral implications of things.

**Author's Note: Thanks a billion for reading this. I can't remember when I wrote this, but I remember it being a long time ago, so sorry if it's not my usual standard. Non reviewers will be stolen my Jareth and forced to "Dance, magic, dace!" ;-)**


End file.
